


Stay here with me, I won't tell a soul

by DefinitelyNotErin_x



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Ashton, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotErin_x/pseuds/DefinitelyNotErin_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry confrontation between Ashton and Luke leads to more than either of them bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay here with me, I won't tell a soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this spiralled out of control. This wasn't supposed to be anywhere near as angsty as it turned out, but in the end I just rolled with it and hoped for the best. This is my first time writing Lashton smut, idk. I was listening to Charlie Puth's album and the title of this fic is basically the song that inspired it.
> 
> I would like to thank my lil sushi roll for putting up with me throughout the time it took me to write this. Hopefully it was worth it! <3
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy...

~*~*

"LUKE!"

Luke swallows nervously, hands immediately coming to a standstill against the guitar he's sat playing in the solace of his room. Of the four boys, Ashton is the least likely to lose his temper and start shouting. It's extremely rare that it happens, but when he does, it's as intimidating as fuck. Luke might have three inches of height and his broadness working in his favour, but Ashton works out. Multiple times a day. Every day. If it came down to it, he'd take Luke down in a heartbeat and the younger boy knows it. Still, it's not like he hadn't been expecting this confrontation, hence him hiding in his room. As he hears Ashton's stomping up the stairs, he knows he's in shit. Deep shit. So he takes a shaky breath to steel his nerves as the older boy slams his bedroom door open.

"Please don't start, Ash..."

"Don't start? Your fucking girlfriend's been talking shit about me _yet again_ to our fans. It's all over the internet Luke!" Ashton glares, nostrils flaring as he folds his arms over his chest. Luke pointedly ignores the way that the movement has Ashton's biceps bulging, and sets his guitar down in the stand beside his bed. He sighs deeply and runs a hand through his hair before standing up. "I'll talk to her."

"Oh, because talking to her worked so well last time, remember? When she leaked the lyrics to a song Feldy wrote us on her twitter account? Or the time before that when she leaked the pictures of you guys all over her instagram? Or the time before _that_ when she was rude to the people who buy our goddamn music and allow us to do the job that we've dreamed of since we were little kids?"

Luke rubs a hand over his face and huffs. "Look, Ashton... _I know_ okay? I'm sorry she said that shit about you, but coming in here and giving _me_ shit about it isn't gonna help is it? I'm not her fucking keeper, I can't exactly stop her from doing it." 

The younger boy makes a beeline for the door, but Ashton grabs him by the bicep and pushes him back into the room. Luke stumbles, cursing his long limbs and their lack of co-ordination as he lands in a heap on the floor. The brief look of fear that registered in Luke's brain must have also registered on his face, he realises as Ashton's face softens completely.

The older boy stands there in silence for what seems like eternity, pointedly looking anywhere except at Luke while the younger boy chews on his lip ring, never taking his eyes off the older boy. Ashton breaks the silence by clearing his throat, glancing quickly at Luke out of the corner of his eye nervously. "Erm." Ashton begins, but his voice breaks. He clears his throat once more before deciding to try again. "I didn't mean to do that, um. I'm ashamed of myself."

Luke licks his lips and chews the bottom one into his mouth. "It's okay Ash, it was an accident."

"No. No it's not oka, not at all. I'm sorry." The older boy says, extending his hand out for Luke to take so that he can help him up. Luke sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before reaching out to accept Ashton's hand. Once the younger boy is back on his feet, Ashton turns to leave, but Luke reaches out and hesitantly places his hands on the older boy's hips as he physically turns Ashton to face him. "It's okay." Luke whispers, nodding his head when Ashton looks up at him. 

"It's not okay Luke, I _hate_ that she does this. We're literally stood here arguing over a girl, it feels like being back at school." Ashton huffs. 

"I know Ash, I'll sort it I promise, I'm sorry." Luke pouts. "Are you mad at me?"

Ashton frowns and raises an eyebrow at the younger boy. "Am _I_ mad at _you_? Are you crazy? _You_ should be mad at _me_." he says, as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Luke shakes his head quickly. "I'm not mad at you at all Ash, you've got every right to be mad."

"I'm not mad at _you_ , I'm mad at _her_." Ashton grimaces, not even able to say her name. "I just don't understand it Luke, you can literally pick any girl you want." Luke stiffens and lets go of his grip on Ashton's hips. Ashton catches Luke's wrists before the younger boy can fully drop his arms. "What's wrong kitten, what did I say?" Ashton frowns.

Luke feels himself flush from the tip of his ears, across his cheeks, going all the way down to his chest, and the words fly out of his mouth in such a jumble that Ashton doesn't hear a single word. "And if you'd be kind enough to repeat that in English bug, that'd be great." He chuckles teasingly. "I didn't want a girl." Luke says quietly, not daring to look at the older boy. 

"Well then, why are you with her Luke? You know we'd never judge you if you wanted to be with a guy, I mean, Michael's bi. It'd be pretty hypocritical of us." Ashton frowns. "I don't even like her, she's just a distraction. I was... I _am_... In love with this guy and there's absolutely no way that he and I would ever be able to get together." Luke shrugs glumly. 

"Aww kitten I'm sure that's not true. This guy, he'd be lucky to have you. Have you tried telling him how you feel about him?" Luke risks a quick glance at Ashton and shakes his head. "No, um. I'm pretty sure it'd completely fuck up our band if I told him and I'm not sure the fans would forgive me for that. I don't think I could even forgive _myself_ for that."

Luke feels, rather than hears, the sharp intake of breath that Ashton draws. He steels himself for the worst, but frowns when he finds himself being enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from the older boy. "Um... Ash?"

"You should just tell him bub, I honestly think he'd be fine about it, you know how chilled out he is about this kind of thing and I actually think you'd make the cutest couple." Ashton tells him with one last squeeze before he pulls away. Luke immediately misses the heat, but raises an eyebrow at the older boy, who's apparently got him paired off with another member of their band. "Ashton, who the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, Michael, of course." He states, before replacing the smile on his face with a frown. "Is that not who you meant?" 

The younger boy blinks at an expectant looking Ashton, realising that the older boy has unwittingly handed him a metaphorical get-out-of-jail-free-card, but he feels himself shaking his head before he even has chance to process it happening. "Oh. Well, I mean Cal, he's... I'm sure he'll be fine about it, it might be a bit weird at first but I'm sure he'll get over it."

Luke is certain that he's experiencing an actual heart attack. He's seen enough medical shows on The Seven Network to know the symptoms - hot sweats, feeling faint, palpitations, discomfort of the chest... He also knows, logically, that it's probably just a panic attack, but all thoughts of logic fly out of his window as he watches the exact moment that the realisation dawns on Ashton's face. 

Silence settles around them heavily, and Luke's pretty certain that if he had a knife, he'd be able to cut the tension with it. He knows how this goes, he's thought about a hundred different scenarios since before Ashton even agreed to join the band. Luke would tell him the truth about how he felt, and being the gentleman that he is, Ashton would tell him that although it's alright and that he's flattered, he's also straight, and he thinks of Luke like a brother. 

Not once in these countless scenarios did he envision standing there unresponsive as Ashton presses his lips against Luke's own, brain screaming at him to respond. Ashton stiffens and pulls away from the younger boy, blinking as he rubs his chin. "Ah shit, did I just completely misjudge that? Because -"

"No! No, i just... You caught me off-guard, i wasn't expecting you to... You _kissed_ me." Luke concludes breathlessly.

"Yeah. Sorry, was that... Not an okay thing to do?" Ashton gulps.

"Not if you didn't mean it." Luke says quietly, nervously chewing his lip ring into his mouth. The skin around it turns white as he bites it, then flushes a dark shade of pink upon release, and Ashton finds himself momentarily distracted by the sight. He cups Luke's jaw and presses down on the piercing with his thumb, eliciting a gasp from the younger boy, whose mouth gapes slightly wider. "I've never kissed anyone and not meant it, Luke."

"You don't like guys Ashton." Luke swallows thickly, watching as the older boy's eyes flicker in thought. "It's... I like you, can't that be enough?" Ashton asks quietly, continuing before Luke can answer. "You're _so_ beautiful... M'gonna kiss you again, alright?"

Luke nods eagerly and meets Ashton in the middle, huffing out a satisfied whimper as Ashton's soft lips crash against his own. Luke's fingers fly up to tangle themselves in Ashton's hair and the older boy growls, grabbing Luke's hips to align their bodies. The youger boy moans at the contact, and Ashton uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into Luke's mouth. The kiss is hot and wet, and Luke's breath hitches in his chest when he realises that the older boy is walking him backwards towards his bed. 

Luke whimpers at the loss when Ashton reluctantly pulls away from his mouth to push him down onto the bed gently. Ashton swings his leg over the younger boy's, bracketing his hips. Luke's hands find their way to Ashton's arse and squeeze tightly, earning him a moan. The older boy's hands find their way to the hem of Luke's t-shirt and push it up his abdomen. Luke raises his arms so that Ashton can pull his t-shirt off, and Ashton throws it over his shoulder somewhere, landing on the floor with a gentle thud. He strips his own t-shirt off, throwing it in the same direction, then his lips attach themselves to Luke's neck, licking and nipping bruises into the pale skin. Luke's hips buck up into Ashton's when the older boy nips at a particularly sensitive spot and he shudders, blinking a few times as he tries to make sense of the fact that his very straight best friend is laid on top of him, hard in his jeans as he sucks bruises onto Luke's skin.

Luke's hand finds it's way between their bodies and he presses his palm against the bulge in Ashton's pants. Ashton moans and presses himself harder against Luke's hand. The younger boy uses his free hand to push Ashton's shoulder, and Ashton allows himself to be manhadled so that their positions are switched and Luke is settled between his legs, trembling hands working the button of the older boy's jeans open. He pulls at the zipper and Ashton lifts his hips off the bed so that Luke can peel his jeans off. The younger boy runs his trembling hands over Ashton's thighs before hooking his fingers into the waistband of the drummer's boxers, but Ashton's hands fly up to stop him, causing Luke to look up with a frown. The older boy brings a hand to Luke's cheek and strokes gently with the pad of his thumb. Luke takes a steadying breath and leans into the touch.

"Have you done this before?" Ashton whispers, rubbing his thumb across Luke's cheekbone. Luke swallows and shakes his head, biting a his lip ring. "Luke, we don't have to do anything, okay? We can just stop right now if that's what you want."

"I don't wanna stop." Luke says, dragging his palm across the bulge in Ashton's boxers. The older boy whines and bucks his hips into Luke's hand. "And it doesn't feel like you wanna stop either. I'm gonna take these off, okay?"

Ashton nods as Luke peels his boxers off and throws them behind him to join the rest of Ashton's clothes in the pile on the floor. Luke licks his lips as he takes a moment to lazily drag his eyes over the older boy's naked body. Ashton's dick is flushed a deep shade of pink, curved and leaking against his stomach. "Fuck Ash, you're so beautiful."

"Luke... Lukey please, do something." Ashton pleads, combing his fingers through Luke's soft hair. Luke takes Ashton in his hand and pumps languidly, earning a groan from the older boy. It feels different, doing this to someone else, but familiar at the same time. Ashton is longer and thicker than Luke, just like he'd expected, and a moan escapes his throat as he imagines what it would feel like to ride Ashton. "You're teasing Luke, please." The older boy whines.

Luke tightens his hand and quickens the pace, twisting on the upstroke just as he would if he were doing this to himself. He shuffles further down the bed and settles himself between Ashton's muscular legs and blinks up at the older boy through his long, thick eyelashes, making sure to maintain eye contact as he takes Ashton's head into his mouth. Luke drags his tongue over the slit and Ashton's head hits the pillow with a soft thud. The younger boy lowers his mouth around Ashton fully, lips closing around the shaft and hollowing his cheeks as he slides down his length, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Ashton's cock.

Ashton's hips fly off the bed, hitting the back of Luke's throat before the younger boy has the chance to anchor his hips to the bed with his hands. "Sorry bub." Ashton apologises, stroking stray tears from Luke's face gently as he pulls off, coughing. "It's okay, you can do it again if you like." Luke says, increasing the pace of his hand, before returning his mouth to Ashton. He takes a deep breath through his nose and moves further down onto Ashton's cock, feeling the head slip into his throat. Ashton gasps and tightens his grip in Luke's hair, pulling him back a bit so that he can give shallow, gentle thrusts into Luke's mouth. "Fuck Luke, feels so good babe."

Luke hums, not bringing himself to care about the spit dripping down his chin as Ashton uses his mouth. He pops the button on his jeans and unzips them before sliding a hand into his boxers and moaning around Ashton in relief. "You look so beautiful like this Luke," Ashton tells him. "So pretty with your lips wrapped around me, taking me so good. Nobody's ever taken all of me before, fuck. So good."

Ashton whines and bucks his hips, trying to follow Luke's mouth as the younger boy pulls off. He pouts and reaches out for Luke, who chuckles and shakes his head. "Too many clothes."

The older boy nods his understanding and takes himself in hand, stroking slowly and biting at his bottom lip as he watches Luke undress. Luke blushes under the attention, but peels his jeans and boxers down his lanky legs regardless, before kicking them off to one side.

"Cmere." Ashton tells him impatiently. The blonde boy resumes his position between Ashton's legs, and Ashton cups his hand around Luke's neck, bringing their mouths together for another kiss. The younger boy gasps into Ashton's mouth as the curly haired boy wraps a calloused hand around both of them, using his thumb to spread the precome from both of them around their aligned cocks, moving in a slow rhythm that has Luke panting. "Oh god Ash, that feels good." Luke moans, attaching his mouth to Ashton's neck to bite and lick bruises onto the skin.

"Kiss me." Ashton demands, and who is Luke to say no? He brings his mouth back to Ashton's, swiping his tongue across Ashton's lower lip and parting his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet in a heated tangle. 

"Ash?" Luke whispers into the older boy's mouth, resting their foreheads together as the older boy increases the pace of his hand around them. "Yeah, bub?" Ashton asks, using his free hand to trace patterns along Luke's spine with his callused fingers. "Will you fuck me?"

Ashton stills for a moment, looking up at Luke through long eyelashes. "You'd want that?"

Luke nods, probably far too eagerly but not able to bring himself to care. "Yeah I... I want everything with you Ash. I never thought for a moment that this would..." Luke sighs, feeling frustrated with himself. "Look, I know you don't love me. It's okay, I'm not asking you to, but I want this with you. I want to if you want to, and if you don't want to, well. That's okay too."

Ashton leans up and presses his lips to Luke's gently. "Do you have the stuff?"

Luke nods with a blush, leaning over to open the drawer of the bedside table. It doesn't take him long at all to find what he's looking for, and deposits the bottle of lube and a condom onto the bed beside them. Ashton eyes the bottle suspiciously, and then looks at Luke expectantly. "Okay... Now what?"

"Oh, um. You kinda. You have to open me up? With your fingers, like one at a time. Two, maybe three? I don't know, usually I just use two but you're kind of big so I'd go for three." Luke explains absently, frowning as Ashton's eyes widen. "Normally? You've done this to yourself before?" Luke flushes a deep shade of pink, which Ashton takes to be confirmation. 

"Fuck Luke, that's really hot, I - will you do that now? Will you let me watch you baby?"

Luke nods again and Ashton sits up, shuffling out of the way to give the younger boy plenty of room. Luke lays in the warm space where Ashton had been and settles into the mattress, knees bent. He grabs the bottle of lube and flicks the lid open, while Ashton watches in fascination as he coats three fingers in the liquid. Luke sets the bottle on the table and presses his middle finger to his rim, watching Ashton watch him as the digit disappears seamlessly into Luke's hole. He bites back a smirk as he watches Ashton's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he pulls the digit out and slips another in beside it. "I'm no expert but aren't you supposed to -"

"I uh. I did this last night."

"Yeah? What did you think about while you were doing it, huh?" Ashton asks, reaching for the bottle of lube. He spreads the liquid across his fingers, just like he'd watched Luke do and glances up at Luke, silently asking for permission. Luke nods, and Ashton slips his index finger in beside Luke's two. The younger boy moans and jerks his hips trying to chase the friction. " _I said_ what did you think of Luke? Did you think about _her_? Or did you think about _me?_ Think about how it would feel, fucking yourself open on my fingers? _Answer me_." 

"You." Luke whimpers as Ashton adds a second finger in. "Fuck, it's _always_ you. Ash please, _please_ do it, i'm ready."

Ashton nods and withdraws his fingers from the blonde, reaching for the foil packet that Luke had placed on the bed. He tears it open and makes quick work of slipping the rubber on, tugging himself a few times before glancing up at Luke, who removes his own fingers in preparation for Ashton. The older boy doesn't miss the way that Luke's hole flutters around nothing, and quietly mumbles a string of profanities before leaning over the younger boy, placing a steadying hand beside Luke's head while using his other hand to guide himself to Luke's hole. 

"Are you sure about this Luke? _God I want you_ , but you've gotta tell me now kitten cos if we do this, I don't know if I'd be able to stop. Do you want this?" Ashton asks softly, while silently praying for Luke to have not changed his mind. Luke nods quickly and cants his hips, trying to move things along. "No no no bub, you've gotta tell me, use your words. This is not happening unless you tell me baby, okay?"

"I'm sure Ash, more sure than anything. Please do it Ash, I want you to fuck me."

Ashton nods, not needing to be told twice, and presses his lips to Luke's as he slowly pushes into the younger boy. Luke gasps, and Ashton licks into the blonde boy's mouth, kissing him to distraction as he bottoms out. Once he's all the way in, Ashton breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against Luke's, stroking his cheekbone lovingly with his thumb. "Fuck Luke, you feel so good around me babe. So, so good, so tight around me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just. Give me a minute?" Luke asks as he tries to adjust to the feeling of Ashton actually being inside him. Ashton nods again and scatters kisses all over Luke's face. He starts with his forehead, then the pointed tip of his nose, before pressing their mouths together sweetly. "Okay. Okay you can move just, go slow?"

Ashton pulls out of Luke almost all the way, eliciting a whimper from the younger boy. He pushes back in slowly and smiles when Luke gives an experimental thrust of his hips, meeting him halfway. Ashton wraps a hand around the outside of Luke's soft thigh and lifts it. Luke takes the hint and wraps his legs around Ashton's waist. 

The older boy changes the angle and Luke arches off the bed, throat exposed as he throws his head backwards. "Oh god fuck Ash, there. Right there, _shit shit shit_." The younger boy moans. Ashton attaches his lips to Luke's exposed throat, sucking a purple bruise into his skin. "That your spot Lukey? Feel good babe?" The older boy asks him, relentlessly aiming for the same spot. Luke writhes underneath him, hair matted with sweat against his forehead, and Ashton swears he's never seen anything as beautiful as the sight of Luke coming undone for him. "Fuck, I'm gonna - I'm not gonna last Ash." Luke whines.

"Gonna come for me babe? Think you can come just like this, just from my cock? Come on bub, I wanna see you come for me. Bet you look so beautiful, huh? My beautiful Lukey." Luke's hips stutter and he lets out a long, broken moan as he comes untouched, painting his stomach and chest. Ashton continues pumping into Luke's abused hole, but Luke clenches around Ashton and whimpers, swatting at the older boy's shoulders as he continues to pound into him. 

"Ash." Luke pleads when the over-sensitivity becomes too much, but Ashton just continues to snaps his hips faster. "You're doing so good for me Luke, I'm close babe. Think you can be a good boy and come for me again?"

"I can't, Ash please I can't."

"You want me to stop babe?" Ashton questions with a smirk like he already knows the answer. "No. Fuck keep going, please."

Ashton slides out of Luke, who actually whines and shoots the older boy with a look that says _'what the fuck?'_ Ashton settles himself back onto the bed and looks at Luke. "I want you to ride me."

Luke scrambles and almost falls off the bed in his eagerness, earning a chuckle from Ashton as he watches Luke straddle him. The younger boy grabs hold of Ashton's dick and shuffles back a little, groaning loudly at the change of angle as he sinks down on Ashton, who throws his own head back into the pillow as Luke starts to move. Ashton slides his hands down Luke's chest and over his soft stomach, bypassing his neglected cock to hold onto the younger boy's hips, pulling Luke down to meet his thrusts. His grip around Luke's hips is hard enough that he knows there'll be bruising, and his chest tightens when he remembers that Luke isn't his to mark. He grips tighter, hoping she'll see the finger-shaped bruises he's left on her boy. "Fuck Luke, you're taking me so good bub, I'm so close." 

Luke's face is flushed scarlet as takes short, sharp gasps, tears spilling from his eyes from the overstimulation as Ashton repeatedly hits his prostate. "Ash, I need to come, _daddy please_." 

A low moan ruptures from Ashton's throat as he comes, spilling into the condom. Ashton's orgasm sets off Luke's second one, and the younger boy lets out a broken sob as his cock gives a pathetic spurt of come. Luke flops against Ashton's chest in exhaustion and the older boy lets out a quiet chuckle before pressing a gentle kiss to Luke's temple. 

They lay for a few moments until Ashton wriggles in discomfort underneath Luke. The younger boy whines in protest, but Ashton taps his hip. "Come on Luke, you gotta get off me."

"No, m'too tired to move." Luke grumbles. Ashton sighs fondly and rolls them over, wincing as he slips out of Luke and takes the condom off, wrinkling his nose as he ties the end and throws it in the bin. Ashton grabs his boxers - or maybe they're even Luke's - and slips them on, before he exits Luke's room without a second glance. 

Luke blinks at the door wordlessly and chews his lip ring into his mouth, willing the tears not to fall from his eyes but it's futile, and he turns his head into his pillow and sniffles into the space that Ashton's scent still lingers. He doesn't even realise he's not alone anymore until the bed dips. "Luke, I was gone literally 30 seconds babe, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, _im so sorry_ , I didn't mean to."

Luke swallows and looks up at Ashton, who's looking down at him, eyes wide with concern.  
"You. You left, I thought that..." 

Ashton's face softens in understand and wipes at Luke's fallen tears with his thumb. "You thought I was gonna just have sex with you and then leave? Lukey, you're covered in come babe, I went to fetch wet wipes cos I thought you might be uncomfortable and I didn't wanna use a t-shirt or something cos that's gross." Ashton explains, holding up the packet of wet wipes to show Luke before he takes one out of the packet to clean Luke up with. 

Luke bites his lip and gives him a soft, fond smile as he mentally kicks himself for being an idiot. Once he's as clean as Ashton can get him, the smaller boy grabs the duvet from the bottom of the bed and pulls it over the pair of them, wriggling about until Luke's head is situated on his chest. He threads a hand through Luke's blonde locks, combing his hair absently with his fingers. Luke stretches and hisses as his aching body protests against the movement. Ashton's hand stills in Luke's hair. "Did I hurt you?"

Luke considers lying, but he's never been any good at it, and Ashton normally sees right through him anyway. He tips his head back to look up at Ashton and gives him a small smile. "A bit, but I liked it. It's the good kind of hurt, I swear." Ashton nods and his fingers continue in their ministrations. "I'll run you a bath in a bit, put some of that muscle soak stuff in it. Hell, I might even join you." Luke gives Ashton one of his shy half smiles, but frowns after a moment and sighs. "What now?"

It's a good question, Ashton decides to himself, wondering if there happens to be a correct course of action to take after experiencing mind-blowing sex with your male best friend who you didn't even realise you were attracted to. Who also happens to have a girlfriend.

"I'm not gonna lay here and act like I regret what we just did because I don't, not for a second, but the fact is that I can't let that happen again while you're in a relationship Luke. It's not fair to her and it's not fair to us." Ashton tells him, and Luke knows he's right, but he feels a bit giddy as the words _us_ and _again_ register in his brain. "So, what you're saying is that there could be an 'us'? Like, you want to do this again?" The younger boy asks hopefully.

"I'm not saying we should go rushing into anything, but yeah. I like the idea of an 'us' and I would definitely not be opposed to doing this part again. Although next time, I'll take you to dinner first." Ashton chuckles softly. "Next time." Luke echoes as a smile stretches across his face. "Next time, if that's what you want, but you've got to talk to her Lukey." 

Luke nods his agreement and yawns, snuggling further into Ashton's chest sleepily. "I'll call her, I promise."

"Okay bub. We'll worry about that later. Let's go to sleep, yeah?" Ashton suggests as he tries to fight his own drooping eyelids, arms encasing Luke's waist.

"I love you Ash." Luke mumbles quietly, just before his breathing slows down and evens out, indicating to the older boy that he's fallen asleep. The corners of Ashton's mouth twitch into a small smile and he whispers his reply before allowing himself to fall asleep too.


End file.
